


Chapter Two ( A Charade may be nice ) Isabel is exactly what I need

by AnneNevilleIsRichards12



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:15:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneNevilleIsRichards12/pseuds/AnneNevilleIsRichards12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isabel wakes up the next morning with George holding her in his arms but how would the rest of the day go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chapter Two ( A Charade may be nice ) Isabel is exactly what I need

**Author's Note:**

> please do comment or message me what you think this is a work in progress

Isabel woke up that morning and she turned over and saw that George was holding her in his arms. Isabel thought about Margaret of Anjou and her father the CEO maker but his nickname was the kingmaker in all the office's because he rose the men to the top with their woman. 

 

George opened his tired eyes and saw that Isabel was crying again. George pulled her more into his arms, George said " sweetheart what is wrong ?" Isabel replied  
" all the things I've done left me worthless and now no one will date me or talk to me because of my father and Margaret of Anjou, I am a traitor with a beauty." George replied " I am a man of loyalty and honor and you are worth losing that over Isabel and those men who believe they bedded you are just assholes." Isabel laughed and smiled. George lived his entire life trying to impress this girl now that she was a woman more things were at stake but now she beautiful creature.George said " Isabel I have a couple pair of skinny jeans here with you and it will look nice with that pearl jam shirt and those fancy high heels." Isabel kissed him on his cheek. 

George said  
" you are a lovely creature Isabel and today I called in for the both of us today we are going to buy clothes." Isabel hopped out of bed and quickly got ready. George sat up and saw Isabel's body her curves were something else like her beauty but she looked good with just t-shirts and jeans but those heels made her look an original. Isabel was an English beauty with brunette hair. George said " we can just buy you skinny jeans and t-shirts with fancy high heels." Isabel replied " my father took back my inheritance I am broke George." 

George replied  
" it's fine I will pay for it and seeing you smile again makes me very happy Isabel and your figure is very attractive." George smiled and realized He hasn't seen Isabel for quite a while but Isabel is what he needed and slowly grew to love her. 

George said " you can shower when we get back or take a bath with me ." Isabel giggled and said " it's fine I will shower when I get back George but the bath idea was kind of funny and it sounded honest for a moment that you wanted to tell me your frustration and grief and sorrows and ambitions but most of all the girl of your dreams George but every man has tried but trust is hard to get in the hell of world." George replied " every man in this world Isabel I am different loyalty means a lot to me and money means nothing I work under my brother the CEO of York corp and my brother Richard is bloody loyal too but each man has an ambition to sit in the head chair but when Margaret of Anjou husband's died they blamed it on me Isabel not Edward or Richard but me Isabel , I have no one but you too Isabel I was honest with you and having a bath together." Isabel walked over to George because he sitting on the bed. Isabel sat next to him and he put Isabel into his lap and George stated crying, Isabel  
noticed they were both traitors to a head chair to venture near something that will corrupt you. 

 

Every time Isabel pulled away he pulled her back but the one time she tried he kissed her passionately as if she was his wife or lover. Isabel said " things will bring brought to light soon and we will no longer be the so called power hungry people they believe we are but we are pawns is other's games George ,you George are a pawn to Richard and Edward and me to my mother and father but we can change it and shame them." 

George started caressing her breast from under her shirt but Isabel didn't mind because it felt good and they were cold. George said " Isabel were are not power hungry but playing a game a new one what will do make a charade." Isabel moaned as he gripped her breasts a little harder she held him closer to her face. Isabel said  
" a charade will be fun and a lot rumors will spread but secrets must unfold George at an event like the office Christmas party." George never thought of that because he wondered how Isabel breasts tasted like because they beautifully round and perky. George knew the Christmas party was soon but a charade but who with.

George said " we can be the it couple Isabel and everyone can think that we dating but the truth is we're just trying to get secrets to unfold." Isabel now noticed that he enjoyed playing were breasts and that calmed him down but in the office how would things work out. Isabel said " George do you want me to off my shirt so you can more access since we're being honest here and you are no longer angry at you brothers." George said " yes Isabel I love that idea and I wonder what is like to taste one your breasts." Isabel said  
" you can suck on them George because we did lose of virginity to each other before we went off to college."

George then helped Isabel out of her pearl jam shirt and laid Isabel down on their bed.  
George started kissing her passionately and sucking one of her breasts and pulling her even closer to him. One hand was still on the other breast moving it around but he was enjoying this moment with her tasting her breasts. George then stopped sucking her breast for a moment and said to Isabel " you are a beautiful woman with a nice figure but I don't see why men use you as a pawn because you are worth so much more than that." Isabel said " I am because my father the so called kingmaker raised a political minded girl with cleverness but I only had a little ambition compared to Anne." George kissed her again but this time she pulled his hair. George slowly parted from their kiss and went back to sucking her breasts and pulling her closer to him. Isabel's breasts tasted like vanilla and peaches but he loved if he sucked her breast she would moan and play with his messy hair.


End file.
